Seeing Red
by XxscreamingXXsilencexX
Summary: When Malfoy dicovers Harry's beaten body on Hogwarts Express, what will he do? New feelings emerge, the line between friends and foes is crossed, and a new DADA teacher comes to Hogwarts. Just another interesting year! Warning: Slash, rape, violence, ect.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I did I would be sitting in a hot tub, paying people to get me my rubber-duckie instead of sitting in a lawn chair boiling some water to make Ramen. So yeah, PLEASE DON"T SUE ME! **

Prologue

Saturday, 10:57 am, the flaming fire engine red train, also known as Hogwarts Express, gave its final boarding call, making over-emotional parents and their thoroughly embarrassed children embrace one last time before it was time for them to part. A sixteen-year-old boy with a very abnormal scar, sat alone in the very last compartment enjoying the feeling of the first signs of sleep he had experienced in weeks; for he knew it wouldn't be long before the compartment door opened revealing his sight to his friends very likely causing an uproar of commotion and questions.

Sure enough, one minute later the door rattled open giving Harry Potter what he thought would be a full view of his three friends: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom. They, however, were not there; in fact the only view Harry received was one of a smirking tall, lean but muscular, blonde...Malfoy! Although Draco Malfoy's sneer quickly changed to a shocked expression, Harry did not want Malfoy near him.

"Harry?" Malfoy asked timidly, unsure of his voice and whether he could stomach what he was looking at.

Harry lying on the upholstered bench, naked, his body covered in cuts and bruises, some of which were still bleeding. His glasses were gone but if seen in the right light you could still see small shards of glass gleaming in his cheeks. His lips were bruised, chapped and bitten causing them to be severely swollen; while, his body was so starved and malnourished he looked like a skeleton. In between his thighs dried and fresh blood was smeared but the absolute worst was his eyes; dull and dead looking but so deep Draco collapsed to the floor in shock.

"H-har-ry? Wh-what happened t-to you?" Draco Malfoy questioned while slowly moving toward the boy in question.

**Hola everybody, I know, I know . . .my prologue is a teaser but you'll have to bear with me this is my first fanfic and I have no clue what I'm doing. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes I'll try to make sure that there isn't any; I know it's a bummer when the scene is set and all the sudden you miss an important line because the grammar is so bad you can't understand the sentence. Ha ha. But anywhoo, if you spot anything wrong I have no problems fixing it. Moving onwards, I really have no idea where I'm going with this story so if anyone has some ideas or constructive criticism feel free to let me know. And I am aware that this is kind of an overused plot line so I'm going to add personal touches, twists and turns and whatnot. But yeah, I think I'm going to go for the weekly update sometimes more or less. (muhahaha). Well I hoped you enjoyed it! – James. **


	2. Hold me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately, because if I did you all would have to bow to me your Lord and Master or taste my writer wrath! We writers do have a wrath you know, it's one of those nature things… So yeah, Please don't sue!

* * *

**A.N.: Ok, people here's my little warning...this is a (M) rated fic for future chapters, and this is a slash fanfic don't like it don't read it, umm violence, language, all the good stuff are included. . . YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! dun dun dunnnn haha i love foamy! There was something else . . .oh yeah, umm there's this little segment where things are in italics and about it, it says 3 days later Harry's p.o.v., that's part of what happened during his summer, he's remembering it by dreaming it, understand? Well, without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 1

'Hold me'

_Previously: "H-har-ry? Wh-what happened t-to you?" Draco Malfoy asked while slowly moving toward the boy in question._

Malfoy slowly walked toward Harry unsure of what the boy's reaction would be to the blonde Slytherin. Soon they were directly next to each other. Malfoy sat next to Harry on the bench, took out his handkerchief and wiped some of the blood off of Harry's face, avoiding the glass as to not embed it. Harry turned and stared into gray eyes and for the first time he saw concern and sympathy there. The raven-haired boy reached up and held on to Draco's wrist while slowly crawling into his lap. Surprised at Harry's action, Malfoy did the thing that seemed most natural; he reached out and wrapped Harry in a protective hug. The Gryffindor relaxed in Malfoy's arms while placing his head in the crook of Draco's neck. Without moving Harry too much Draco took off his large black cloak, arm by arm, reached for his wand in order to put a locking and silencing charm on the door, and finally wrapped his cloak around the boy in his lap.

"P-please j-jus hol me." Harry's words were mumbled and barely audible but Malfoy heard them. So he tightened his arms around Harry in response.

Draco Malfoy now sat in the very last compartment, with a very troubled boy in his lap, rubbing said boy's slim back, and whispering comforting words in said boy's ear. But neither noticed the irony of it, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. The six years that they were rivals flew out the large, clear, window of the Hogwarts Express.

When Draco felt Harry's breathing slow and even out, he carefully got up removing the boy from his self and placed him on the bench, pulling his cloak so that it covered the boy completely which wasn't a hard task seeing as Harry had the body type of a starved seeker.

"I'll be right back, okay Harry? I'm just going to send a letter to Dumbledore so he can get Madam Pomfrey ready for you."

The only response Malfoy's soft-spoken words received was Harry's head moving slightly, subconsciously getting comfortable, causing his raven-colored hair to fall forward. Draco smiled warmly, and pushed Harry's hair back into place, well as much into place as he could, coddling him like a mother does to her child. When most of his bangs were smoothed, something caught the Slytherin's eye. He leaned forward to look at Harry's scar.

"Bloody hell," were the only (very un-Slytherin like) words to escape before Malfoy unlocked the door and ran to the compartment that held his trunk and friends.

Malfoy ripped down his suitcase, opening it to take out some parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. He started to scribble furiously before he quickly folded the sandy colored paper and tied it to the leg of his falcon. When he finally sat down he was out of breath and had three pairs of eyes staring at him, stunned. Pansy Parkinson was the first to recover.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked Malfoy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco stated firmly.

"Why do you have blood on you hands and neck?" Vincent Crabbe asked.

Malfoy looked at his hands covered in blood…Harry's blood. 'Oh, shit! Harry! I better get back to him!' Draco thought. It wasn't so much that he forgot about Harry, it was more a realization he shouldn't be left alone.

"I'll tell you guys later." With that Draco got back up and hurried back down the small hallway towards the last compartment.

Harry lay still when he woke up. The train had been moving for sometime now but none of his friends had come to see him and he really needed them right now; not that he'd tell them what happened over the summer, but he did need some one to help him with Draco. Speaking of Draco, the Malfoy heir walked back into the compartment, silencing and locking the door behind him. He turned to look at Harry who was awake and crying. Malfoy couldn't help but think that Harry looked so beautiful with bed head, watery eyes, and covered by his big cloak. Draco laughed mentally to himself and walked up to Harry. As soon as he sat on the bench Harry launched himself onto him, burying his head in Draco's chest trying to hold back more tears. As Harry shook in his arms, Malfoy comforted him as best he could.

Meanwhile, at the Hogwarts Castle, in the highest tower of the west wing, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in his cluttered office, tapping his quill on his large, messy, mahogany desk. The bright magenta robes that he wore in honor on the new start of term portrayed nothing of the emotions ripping through him. He knew something was off but he wasn't sure what. Just then, a new sort of clicking was added to Dumbledore's only this one sounded like glass. The headmaster looked up to see a ferocious looking falcon rapping on his life size stain-glass window of Merlin.

"Well hello, Talon. What does Mr. Malfoy have to say today?" Albus Dumbledore said as he let the large bird in, who immediately flew over to Fawkes and nuzzled him.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

His Office

Hogwarts

_It's about Harry. He's hurt, badly. Get Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape, maybe even Professor McGonagall…anybody that can help. We're in the last compartment on the train. _

_-Draco Malfoy_

Dumbledore, for a moment, was so stunned he could only stare at the green ink like it was going to suddenly twist around and tell him some good news. Sadly, it stayed the same and Albus knew he had to act. Moving over to his ornate fireplace, he threw in some floo powder and made a firecall to the Deputy Headmistress.

Minerva McGonagall, who was the Transfiguration Professor, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of the Gryffindor house, sat at her, overly organized, oak desk in her usual green robes and hat, finishing up her lesson plan for her Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw double Transfiguration class, first years. As she went to dip her ordinary quill into a bottle of black ink, the fireplace behind the grate burst into green flames, which lit up her office.

"Minerva, I just received a letter from the Malfoy boy, Harry is hurt. Meet me in the Great Hall; be there in 5 minutes, I have to get Severus and Poppy." With that the Headmaster's head disappeared, allowing the flames to turn back to their original orange color.

The stern faced witch immediately set down her quill and ran to the Great Hall without a second glance. When she reached her destination she found she was the first one to arrive so she decided to sit on a bench and catch her breath, this extra time, unfortunately, only allowed her to come up with horrible ideas of what's wrong with Potter.

Prof. Severus Snape was in the infirmary along with Madame Pomfrey restocking her potion shelves. While checking the amount of 'Dreamless Sleep' potion, along with whether or not it was still good, Madame Promfrey's heels sounded on the stone flooring.

"Here Severus, please put these on the shelf." The medi-witch handed him 6 bottles of Pepper-Up.

"Are you honestly going to use that much?" Severus said wide-eyed.

"Helga Hufflepuff, came in yesterday and told me that I would need at least 6 bottles of Pepper-Up just for the first semester. I was as amazed as you are but I figured they rarely travel out of their frames, and if they do it's even more rare that they leave Dumbledore's office so . . .better be safe than sorry." Just then the portrait of the first Hogwarts medi-witch, Madame Whiffle, opened revealing the Headmaster himself.

"Come with me, we have little time. Poppy, bring your first aid kit; Severus bring whatever you have on you. There's no time to go to the Dungeons." With that said, Albus ran out the infirmary door towards the Great Hall with a nurse and a Potions Professor following him.

They stopped running only when they saw McGonagall sitting on a bench catching her breath. Upon that time the white-haired Headmaster removed his half-moon glasses, wiped away the sweat that had accumulated on his nose and plopped down next to his right-hand woman.

"What happened? Why do you need us?" Poppy asked after giving the old man a second to breathe.

"I happened to be in my study, when I received a letter from young Mr. Malfoy. In it, he wrote that Harry as hurt badly, and advised me to notify you all in assisting him and I."

"So what do we do now?" Severus inquired in an annoyed tone.

Dumbledore took in a deep breath, "The train will be here in exactly 2 minutes and 7 seconds. So, we wait." The greasy-haired man huffed.

Back on the train, Malfoy was still holding a bleeding Potter and rubbing circles on his back. Mostly, because as soon as he stopped Harry would wake up again and cry out in pain. No one had stopped by, or tried to get into the compartment which the Slytherin found strange, he thought for sure the mudblood and weasel would have stopped by at least looking for Potter.

The train started to slow, signaling that we must be at Hogwarts. Within seconds, the entire train was in chaos; students getting their trunks and animal cages, chatting with friends, and of course it didn't help that Snape, Pomfrey, McGonagall, and Dumbledore decided at that moment to step onto the train and maneuver their way to the back compartment.

"Patefacio!" Dumbledore said placing his wand on the door handle.

It glowed yellow for a moment before a click could be heard. The Headmaster opened the door and gasped at the sight of Harry. Snape walked in and looked at the two boys his jaw immediately fell at the sight of Draco holding Harry in his lap, comforting him, while the dark-haired boy had his head on Draco's shoulder, asleep. Next was McGonagall who pushed Madame Pomfrey in to help Harry.

"Wha- WHAT?" The medi-witch was furious when she looked at the boy. "I will personally kill who ever did this!" Draco stared at her wide-eyed along with the rest of the group because Poppy never lost her temper she could be pushy and very bossy but death threats were pretty low key. "Draco, if you would gently put Mr. Potter on the bench, laying down, I can start my tests."

As Draco leaned down to place Harry on the bench, the green-eyed boy woke up. Madam Pomfrey smiled at Harry who looked at her nervously and began to inch towards Draco. When the medi-witch went to take some test on Harry using her wand, the boy jumped up and literally threw himself in Malfoy's arms with a loud wail. Everyone in the compartment looked at each other with worried faces, except for Harry who was too busy sobbing into Draco's chest to notice the shocked stares. Dumbledore walked over to the crying boy and placed a hand on his shoulder in comforting way, however, Harry flinched noticeably and buried himself deeper in the blonde's arms. When Snape stepped forward, Harry started shaking violently, distressing his condition further.

"N-no! Don-don't touch m-me!" Harry cried.

"Shh, it's ok. He won't touch you." Malfoy said comfortingly. He turned around to address the rest on the people here to help Harry, "Maybe we should continue this in a infirmary."

"I agree." Dumbledore's strong, firm voice acknowledged Draco's request.

_**3 days later Harry's p.o.v. ((((violence in this section))))**_

:running water, dishes clanking together:

"_Harry's a freak, Harry's a freak, Harry's a freak . . .," I could hear Dudley's taunting._

"_Shove it Dudley!" I retorted. _

_I felt my hands go into the water to grab another plate._

"_Mum! Harry's making fun of me, AGAIN!" Dudley screamed._

"_Boy, go see Vernon this instant and tell him what you've done!" Aunt Petunia yelled as she wrapped Dudley in as much of a hug as she could seeing as she was ¼ of his size. _

"_Yes, Aunt Petunia." _

_Currently my uncle, Vernon, was upstairs in Dudley's second bedroom taking all 'unsuitable or questionable' items of mine out to lock in a cupboard. They had stopped doing this for a few years now but when Dudley over heard a nightmare I was having about my godfather dieing, Vernon made the decision to go back to old rituals, such as me living in the cupboard under the stairs again. I sighed and made my way up the stairs. _

"_Harry Potter!"_

"_Yes, Uncle Vernon?"_

"_What's with all the ruckus?"_

_I looked down knowing what would happen if I told the truth or if I lied. 'It probably wouldn't be as bad if I just told him what my uncle wanted to hear,' I decided._

"_I made fun of Dudley, again."_

"_Hmm, well get in here and shut the door you know the rules boy."_

_I slowly turned around closing my eyelids bracing myself for what was to come next. Opening my eyes slowly I shut the door and made my way to my Uncle. He had this little grin on his face causing his beady eyes to look even more psychotic. He grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed ripping my pants of and undoing his belt._

"_I've had quite enough of you disrupting this house. Especially after all we've done for you!"_

_He had his belt all the way off by now. Expecting the worst I was slightly surprised when I felt pain rip though my arse as a result of the belt whipping me. Although, as soon as the rush of surprise was gone all I felt was an immense amount of pain. The whipping kept going for seemingly hours, until I felt him back off._

"_I heard everything that happened in the kitchen, boy, what Dudley called you, and I must admit I agree with him . . .don't move." _

_Something warm and soft started tickling my back along with some sort of liquid. Even though I had no clue what it was I stayed still knowing that I had to listen to Vernon's orders. The tickling suddenly stopped and I felt a weight press down on my body. Vernon's face was directly next to my ear now._

"_If you move I will kill you, slowly but surely. And you better believe it will be painful…"_

_I heard a lighter click, the next thing I knew I felt a searing pain go through my body. I didn't even have to look back, I knew, I was on fire. Abruptly after I came to this realization black spots started to cloud my vision, until it consumed me._

((((violence ends))))

Six loud 'bongs' sounded throughout Hogwarts, signaling students and teachers that dinner had begun. However, alone in the infirmary a tall blonde, with shocking gray eyes sat next to a twin size bed, in a hard uncomfortable chair. Crystal tears brimming his eyes, as another smaller boy lay in the bed, thrashing about in his sleep.

"Harry . . ." The blonde's voice cried out, "Harry please wake up!"

The up 'til now unconscious boy, slowly lifted his lids showing dull green eyes. The first thing he saw was the very familiar infirmary ceiling; wooden with arches supporting the vaulted ceilings.

"Harry! You're ok!" Harry turned his head to see who had spoken to him and smiled when he saw silver-blonde hair that ran in the Malfoy family. "Oh gods, Harry we were all so worried, you passed out at soon as I picked you up so we could come here! Pomfrey said you went into a coma and it's been three days, I was so scared you wouldn't wake up again!" Malfoy sobbed out.

"I'm fine Draco, are y-you sure you're okay? I mean you've never been nice to me let alone concerned."

A confused expression came upon Draco's face but quickly went to the patented Malfoy sneer. "What? I-I don't like you, I mean just because we've never gotten along doesn't mean I want to see you dead! I-I don't...uhh!" With that Malfoy stormed out, his loud footsteps echoing around the hospital, following by the loud slam of the infirmary door.

Sorry Guys, I know that this one isn't all that long but I have an excuse! Uhm, hold on give me a second . . . okay...maybe...I don't but I updated early that's got to count for something right? Right? Fine, I promise the next one will be longer! Haha, but anywhoo, I hate this chapter. It's probably because I had a new idea for a fan fic but I won't allow myself to do anything with it because I know this one would be forgotten. But yea, I'll see you all next chapter hopefully! -James

I want to send some thank yous out to my reviewers: I did my little dance when I saw I had reviews (haha)-

**Afichicka, benson-luver, wildpunk045,Draculas Knight, Lady Constance Malfoy - Thank you all so much, even though I don't like this chapter I hope you guys did**

**Fifespice- you'll just have to wait and find out what happened (:insert evil laugh J:)**

**Myniephoenix- sorry my prologue was so short I just didn't know if anybody was going to be interested, plus I love a good teaser!**

**MagickBeing- Sorry I have long sentences, blame my high school English teachers they have corrupted me! haha**


	3. A Question For Your Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything except my lawn chair and this computer...BUT! If i did that would be really cool.**

* * *

**This is a SLASH fan fiction...don't like it don't read it! Swearing and violence do occur that would be why it's rated (M) for mature. Anywhoo, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

Chapter 2

'A Question For Your Explanation'

_The Dailey Prophet:_

**More Murders Unexplained: Harry Potter Involved? **

By: Alicia Dimatteo

Hogsmeade

Late last night, at exactly 3:42am, local medical witch Dina Carley and her husband Mathew Carley were reported dead to The Ministry. While there are no witnesses to the deaths of these two people, authorities believe Death-Eaters may be involved. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had this to say, "…In light of recent attacks, I can assure you every possible measure is being taken for your safety. Ehh, uhh, as for suspects in the Carley murders, Death-Eaters are obviously on the list. And as of now, it is believed that Harry Potter may have been leading them…" To continue this article, go to C (3).

_Witch's Weekly: _

**Harry Potter New Suspect in Murders:**

By: Alicia Dimatteo

Hogsmeade

Harry Potter: Most know him as the boy that brought down 'You-Know-Who' and the 'Golden Boy' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but now you can call him a suspect! Yes, late last night, Cornelius Fudge, The Minister of Magic, announced that Harry Potter is suspected of leading a group of Death-Eaters on their latest killing spree. If charges are brought against him, he could face 6 lifetime sentences in Azkaban for assisting in the murders of Dina and Mathew Carley, Martha Bones, Jonathan Perks, Karen Moon, and Kyle Turpin. For more information on this, go to B (2).

_The Quibbler_

**Harry Potter: 'You-Know-Who's' right hand?**

By: Alicia Dimatteo

Hogsmeade

Harry Potter is now said to be a suspect in six murders, two of which occurred…

"Can you believe this? Hermione come look at what these newspapers are saying about Potter…can't say I don't bloody well agree with them!" said a tall, thin, gangly, young man with a fascinatingly long nose.

"Ron! We agreed! No talking about that disgusting boy ALL term!" screamed the bushy haired brunette, "Besides I could careless what's happened to him."

The two Gryffindors sat in the Great Hall, looking over today's post. Both Hermione and Ron had not been speaking to Harry since the end of their 5th year. Although no one could quite figure out why, except for themselves, it seems they just decided to hate their ex-best friend. Neither had looked for him on the train, neither seemed bothered by his lack of attendance for the first four days of term, and neither gave a second thought to it. If they had, it might have occurred to them that Harry had done nothing wrong, but instead they chose to believe the rumors and the newspapers. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, even after his fight with Harry, was livid!

"Can you believe this shit that they're saying about Potter?" Malfoy practically screamed at the rest of the Slytherins in their common room.

Contrary to popular belief the Slytherins were not all bad. All but a few hated the Dark Lord and refused to become one of his minions. It was just part of their upbringing to be indifferent to everything unless you were with people you trusted, however as a rule, you did not trust. Therefore shedding light on the situation on hand, which was Malfoy screaming about what the papers were saying about Harry.

"Draco, calm down! Dumbledork will sort it all out. Plus, Harry was unconscious for half of those murders!" Pansy Parkinson pointed out to the pacing sex god who also happened to be the 'Slytherin Prince'.

"Pansy, darling…Dumbledore's word will be nothing compared to the MINISTER OF MAGIC'S! And… AND! Even if Harry gets off for the murders he was unconscious for, he'll still be staying in AZKABAN FOR A GOOD THREE OR FOUR LIFETIMES!" Draco retorted.

"Oh Merlin, you just called Potter by his first name and you're concerned about him… Y- you're in l-love with him aren't you?" Pansy asked in what was little more than a whisper, "Of course you are though. He's not only: gorgeous, powerful, famous, and rich…plus he can love. Well this at least explains why you're so protective over him."

"I don't love Potty, Pansy. He's stubborn, outspoken, childish, im-"

"Exactly like you. Thankfully, he has a few more endearing qualities." Pansy interrupted.

Draco threw the newspapers at Pansy then stood still for a few minutes in deep thought, walked over to her, sat next to her on the black micro-fiber couch, and leaned his head on her shoulder, "Kill me now…I love Potter." Pansy smiled.

_Harry's p.o.v. (((violence)))_

_Green and white fiber glared back at my now open emerald eyes. I'm at the bottom of the stairs, my body is so much pain it's numb. Vernon must have thrown me here…after all I'm just a heap of bones and tissue on the floor. I know I have a few broken bones and I know I could heal them with out getting caught by using my wandless magic but I'm too tired to move. That's when I remembered what Vernon did to me. I stand up, quickly mending my broken leg, ankle, wrist, and 5 cracked ribs. There's nothing I can do for my punctured lung, so I'll have to take it easy. Limping into the downstairs half-bathroom, I pull off my shirt and look into the mirror. Usual bruising, cuts, and such were found but after turning around I came to full comprehension of what Vernon had done last night. There on my back from the bottom left corner to the top right was 'FREAK' burned into me. I picked off a piece of something that had attached itself to my skin. _

"_Nail polish, he fucking put nail polish on my back and lit it on fire!" As soon as I said this it really sunk in. Falling to the hard, cold, gray tile floor, I started to sob._

"_No! It's not going to happen again!" I shook off my feeling of despair._

_I had made my decision then and there; I don't care what Dumbledore says I'm not staying here! Moving out of the bathroom I walked over to my cupboard under the stairs, took out my trunk and packed it. In the living room I had to break open the closet where they kept my school things but I didn't mind, I was getting out of there. Once everything was packed I opened the door to number 4 Privet Drive and walked out. Smiling to myself because of my new freedom, I decided where I wanted to go. _

"_The Leaky Cauldron's my best bet." I stated to myself. When I went to lift my wand something grabbed me from behind; his hand muffled my scream._

"_Going somewhere Harry?" The man behind me spoke before poking me with his wand, firmly stating, "Stupefy." _

_(((violence ends)))_

Harry's blood curdling screams could be heard throughout the surrounding area of the infirmary. His dreams were picking up were the last left off and he was terrified knowing he would have to relive his experience…even if it was only in the dream world. Madame Pomfrey grabbed her robe and ran to Harry's side, attempting to give him comfort. Unfortunately, his state was only made worse.

"Harry! Harry! Calm down, whatever frightened you is gone now!" Harry slowly started to calm himself, needing to be held but not wanting to be touched by anyone.

"D-draco…" was the only thing the frightened boy said.

"Harry, Draco's not here." The Medi-witch informed him thinking that was what scared him.

"I-I know…" Poppy, confused by Harry's statement, slowly turned around and went back to the cot she had in her office, not yet trusting Harry to be left on his own.

Harry quietly cried himself to sleep wanting Draco there to hold him and tell him everything was going to be all right, but he had to face it! Draco was not coming… Draco doesn't like him.

"Harry, Harry!" A soft voice called to him, lulling him out of his slumber, "Harry, you have some visitors."

"W-what? Who?"

A very sleepy Harry asked while rubbing his face and reaching for his glasses. The Medi-witch just smiled and stepped to the side. There stood Ron and Hermione both scowling as if they had something really fowl smelling under their nose. As they stared at each other Madame Pomfrey sensed the tension and decided to go to her office.

"Where've you guys been?" Harry asked with out one pinch of malice in his voice only concern.

"Here, we've been…" Ron started.

"Busy." Hermione finished.

"Oh, okay."

Harry looked down at his lap holding in tears. He knew he would be able to, he's been hiding the way he's really felt all his life, it was just the look in their eyes, the two people that have been there for him always; the two people he'd called friends.

"Look, we're only here because Dumbledore said we had to visit you. So, we're just going to go now." Ron stated flatly.

"Oh, alright. See you around then?" Harry asked, hoping and hoping that they would just jump up and say 'Just Kidding' then everything would go back to normal…as if it was ever normal.

"Mmm." Was their only response which came from 'Mione.

With that they turned and left, not seeing the 16 year-old-boy looking so vulnerable he could be 3 again. When Harry heard the door to the infirmary close softly, it sounded like a death call. His heart ached with sorrow and grief. Eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

"Albus, he won't eat, he won't talk, he won't let anyone touch him and he only sleeps when he cries himself into exhaustion! We have to do something!" Poppy cried to Dumbledore when he came in to see how Harry was.

"Has anyone come to see him?" The headmaster questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy was here in the beginning, then young Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger stopped by but they only stayed for about two minutes… that's all."

"Well, that's very strange… There seems to be something going on between Harry and Draco though. I'll ask Mr. Malfoy to stop by sometime soon." Dumbledore said to Poppy.

"No need, I'm here." A soft but sturdy voice sounded behind them.

"Mr. Malfoy, what can I get for you?" Madame Pomfrey catechized.

"I-I want to see Harry." Pomfrey nodded giving him her permission, so the Malfoy heir walked over to Harry's bed.

Harry looked roughly the same only thinner, less cuts and bruises, and as soon as he opened his eyes, due to Draco's caresses on his cheek, it held a little twinkle of hope. Draco smiled at Harry who returned it before pushing himself into a sitting position and leaning into Malfoy's arms.

"Y-you don't hate me, do you?" Harry inquired in a weary voice.

"Never." Draco stated and hugged the smaller boy tighter.

"Are y-you still mad at m-me?" Harry asked as tears started to creep down his face.

"I never was, I was just scared Harry. I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

Harry smiled brightly and buried his head in Draco's neck as they embraced, wetting the blonde boy's shirt but he didn't mind, Draco was just happy to have the smaller boy in his arms again.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I speak to you?" The headmaster interrupted their reunion, slightly pissing Draco off.

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Harry." The Slytherin retorted quickly.

"Very well. It has come to my attention that it is time for Harry to leave the infirmary, go back to class, after he adjusts of course, and get back a more independent lifestyle. However, I am slightly implicated about allowing Harry to go back to the Gryffindor dorms. There seems to be something…rather unpleasant happening there, so I am asking if you would be willing to move into a private room with Harry. Assuming Mr. Potter doesn't have anyone better suited…"

Draco looked at Harry, silently asking for his thoughts on the matter. Harry shrugged and turned towards the headmaster.

"I have no objections, as long as Draco doesn't mind…I really would like to get out of this bed though." Harry chuckled with Dumbledore for a moment while Draco thought it over.

"I wouldn't mind staying with Harry, Headmaster."

"Thank-You, Draco."

Will love blossom? Will Harry ever calm his nightmares? Will Harry ever get contacts? (no probably not) STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALMENT!

**Ha Ha, hello friends! I want to apologise now for this chapter. First, I wrote it in roughly 2****hours and 41minutes around 5 am and I haven't slept the last two days because of a serious case of writers block. Second, my honorary read my chapter and tell me how to end it is currently in P-town (I am SOOOO jealous!) so the end sucks…a lot. But I figured everyone needs a little fluff in their lives. Third, I only reread this thing like 3 times which is about 20 times less than I usually do, soo it will probably be fixed up a bit in the next couple of days unless I get struck down with a case of lazy. It think that's about it, I hoped you guys liked this chapter, it was really just a filler to go more in depth with Ron and 'Mione and to get another look at Harry's summer. Plus, I wanted to use this chapter to pull in the Harry Draco slash part. :grin evily: Anywhoo, questions or coments leave your name and massage after you press the little go button. -- over there and down. -James**

**p.s. my boarders aren't working and I don't feel like fixing it right now but if you guys get confused it will. Ok, thanks!**

**p.p.s. What do you people think about later making this an Mpreg story...I dunno, a lot of people have done it, but it would be a good challenge to make it me, so up to you. See ya next time!**


	4. The Door of Quong Po

Chapter 3

'The Door of Quong Po'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would have a room filled with Bubbles! Yay! Go Bubbles!**

If one was walking in the Great Hall and decided to take a trip towards the kitchens by going down the stairs they may have noticed a small corridor off to the side hidden behind a suit of armor. If they had then asked the suit of armor to kindly move so they could walk down said corridor they might have noticed a large painting, easily the size of a double door entrance. However, that is all only if they did all this would they have found the place that Dumbledore request to be Harry and Draco's residence.

When they stopped in front of this mystical painting they noticed that it was not much like the usual portraits guarding the house dormitories. This one had several mystical animals surrounding a peacefully sitting Asian man. Harry and Draco were both stunned at the beautiful array of magical creatures. Among these many creatures they could identify Chimaeras:  
which had lion's head, goat's body, and dragon's tail, Griffins: strange creatures with the front body of an eagle and hindquarters of a lion, Occamys which were a beautiful, carnivorous creature native to India and the Far East, resembling a winged snake, but having two legs, and a few Runespoors: a magical three-headed, snake, colored a bright orange and had black horizontal stripes. Both Draco and Harry watched in awe as the beasts interacted with the human in harmony, none of them seeming minding one an others presence.

"The door of Quong Po," Dumbledore paused thoughtfully, "Quong Po was a famous wizard that study deeply in the arts of the Care of Magical Creatures. He discovered the use of Dragon Egg Powder." The headmaster smiled at the two young men before turning to the door. "Diligo quod contemno." The Asian man nodded and the painting clicked.

Malfoy, still blushing from the coincidental password asked, "Why didn't it swing open?"

"It's manual. You have to actually pull it open. But, I must be going now. I hope you find your chambers satisfying." His misty blue eyes twinkled as the tall man turned away to walk back down the long empty corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Day 1:

"Well, come on then." Draco stated pulling open the door as soon as Dumbledore disappeared down the corridor. The portrait, to his surprise, moved freely, and he motioned to Harry to enter in first.

Once inside, Draco turned back around facing the exit to gently close the door. Once that was done he spun around only to slam into the raven-haired boy. But as Draco looked up to reprimand him, he saw why Harry had stopped. They were in their private common room; the  
walls were painted a cappuccino brown, dark oak hardwood floors ran the room, only to be covered by a brown, luscious, Oriental rug. The rooms' couches were a cream colored velvet and brown silk blankets draped over the armrests; creating a Victorian feel to the room. The large ornate fireplace was set dead center and fit the room perfectly. To the side, there was a small oak table with two matching oak chairs and over in the corner was a large oak bookcase. An opening in an unused wall held a staircase that, presumably, led to the bedrooms. Next to the staircase was a door that was sure to open to a bathroom.

Draco led Harry over to the bathroom to take a look inside. Upon entering his jaw dropped; white marble tiles decorated the floor, tub, and shower, the latter two being big enough to have parties in. The walls were pure white with a type of sheen to them that caused them to glisten. A door off to the left contained a toilet while another door off to the right was a closet filled with warm fully white towels.

"Well, at least if the rest of the place sucks we can just stay in here." chuckled Draco.  
"Yeah, looks comfortable enough," Harry agreed with a weak smile.

They both laughed as they strolled out of the lavatory and up the stone stairs and there, at the top, was a loft bedroom. Two queen size; four-poster beds were situated in the room's center. They were decorated with white and green sheer curtain hangings for Draco, and white and red for Harry; the curtains matched their luxurious sheets. The floors were the same dark oak as the common room and here they matched two desks, two chairs and of course the two bed frames. The desks and beds were all positioned to look out on a beautiful view of the lake that the large windows revealed.

Harry, due to being so tired, walked over to his bed and crashed as soon as his fragile body touched the soft sheets. Draco however, still had three essays to write: one for Potions on, 'what happened when Mr. Longbottom forgot to the mince the wolfsbane in today's potion,' which had to be two feet long. Another was for Charms on the differences in 'Alohamora' and 'Patefacio' but it was only one foot long so it wouldn't present much of a challenge. The last was for Transfiguration on the complicated 'Veraverto' spells. Apparently, McGonagall didn't like her chair being transfigured into a Theastral while she was still sitting on it. Unfortunately, the Gryffindor Head of House had been in a bad mood since Harry was discovered and therefore required the essay to be five feet long and due next class.

Draco sighed as he walked down into their common room on his way to the library. Suddenly in the midst of the common room, he stopped as the bookcase caught his eye. He turned and walks towards it hearing a tune that seemed as if someone was humming it. Not seeing anyone around he kept moving towards the bookcase and when he was no more than two feet in front of it the humming turned into words, 'Ask me once, ask me twice, ask me again and if you're really nice, I'll help you find the book you need, as long as no harm comes out of this deed.' This repeated three times then stopped. Draco who was tired and didn't really want to walk all the way to the library, decided to play along,

"I need a book on complicated 'Veraverto' spells."

The bookcase repeated its chant again stressing the words 'ask' and 'nice'.

"Oh you have to be bloody kidding me! May I please have a book on complicated 'Veraverto' spells?

Right after Draco asked two different books appeared on the middle self. Draco grinned thinking, 'This could come in handy!' The Slytherin then turned around to walk towards the table, only to find Harry already sitting there. Malfoy walked over and glanced at the smaller boy, and noticed he was crying.

"Harry...why are yo..." the handsome Slytherin stopped mid-sentence feeling frustrated with himself suddenly realizing he was showing he actually cared so much. He was talking to Har- Potter, not a friend. Snapping back into realization he asked with a tinge of disgust trying to hide his true concern, "Wh- Why are you crying?"

"W-why do you c-care?" the Gryffindor replied.

"Maybe because I have a lot of work to do and your interrupting me! Some people still have to go to class you know! I really don't have the time to baby-sit you, Potter," Malfoy stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Draco! Please! I-I've had a hard time this summer, so could you just ease off a bit? If you didn't want to stay with me, you didn't have to agree, you know." Harry's words held no spite just concern. With that Harry got up with tears streaming down his face turned on his heel, and stalked up to the bedroom.

The Malfoy heir was shocked at how Potter didn't insult him back. Harry honestly must have had a horrible summer and he knew was being harsh. 'Well of course he had a horrible summer! You only found him on a train half-dead!' Draco scolded to himself, 'Now get up there and make him feel better!'

"Ugh." Draco walked up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 7:

It had been six days from the time that Draco apologized to Harry and it had been six days since they had last fought. Today was Saturday and in honor of Harry's full recovery Draco decided to invite half of the Slytherin 6th years and all of the Gryffindor 6th years that were still talking to Harry… which involved of Neville, Dean, and Seamus to a party. Harry was still unsure of why everyone was mad at him but he decided after the fourth hex that whatever the reason, it wasn't worth it. Tonight, tonight, however, was supposed to be fun. Harry and Draco had conjured up enough fire whiskey, scotch, vodka, and regular beer to make even Snape lose himself. Plus, it didn't hurt that they had a few vials of Veritaserum, for those oh so fun drinking games.

As of now, six Slytherins and four Gryffindors had arrived in The Room of Requirement. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott for the Slytherins; and only Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and surprisingly Ginny Weasley who was brought by Neville for the Gryffindors. It was roughly 8:30p.m. so they decided to get started.

"As all of you know, I have been rooming with Harry for about a week now, and he has finally been giving the 'thumbs up', it's a muggle term Blaise, to go back to his usual routine…although we will still be rooming together for safety precautions. However, in light of Harry's recovery we are having a party! So, let the drinking games begin! And I for one, think Harry should be allowed to pick the first game." Harry blushed after Draco's speech.

"Ok…how many of you have heard of a game called 'I Never'?" Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Theodore's hands shot up in the hair. "Well, I'll do a quick explanation, then. Everyone sit in a circle mismatch gender and house if you can." Harry sat at the top of the circle, Draco to the left of him, then Ginny on the left of Draco, then Nott, then Crabbe, Pansy, Seamus, Goyle, Dean, Blaise, Neville, and finally Millicent who was on Harry's right. "Ok, everyone grab a cup and their drink of choice. Now pour yourself a shot, be warned though, all the drinks are laced with Veritaserum. Ok, now…we are going to go around the circle, clockwise, and everyone is going to say some thing starting with 'I Never' and if you had done it you drink your shot and pour yourself another if you never had done it you don't do anything. Also, the fun of the game is your creativity. So lets try it. Umm, I've never kissed a boy. But since I have…" Harry through back his shot of scotch, "Blaise, Bill Weasley, Fred and George too, oh and Oliver Wood, second year…apparently he liked the thought of me as a Parseltongue." The Slytherins laughed and Harry reached for the bottle to pour him self another shot, turning to Draco who was wide eyed.

Draco took the shot, "Blaise."

Ginny drinks hers too, "Neville and Colin. Oh, and Harry, you forgot Charley." The Room of Requirement's occupants laughed again. Nott pushed his glass away, but Crabbe drank his and said, "Goyle." Pansy drank hers for Draco, Seamus for Dean, Goyle for Crabbe, Dean for Seamus who leaned in for a quick kiss, while Blaise drank his and said, "Harry, Draco, Adrian Pucey, Stewart Ackerley, Ro-"

"We get it Blaise." Draco stated rather aggravated.

"Jealous?" Harry asked.

"Please. Alright so is it my turn?" Everyone nodded; "I've never…fantasized about a teacher…" then drank his fire whiskey. "Snape." The Slytherins didn't look surprised.

Ginny once again drank her shot, "Lupin." Everyone else pushed his or her glass away until Seamus gulped down his drink and stated, "Madame Hooch." Dean, Blaise, Neville, and Millicent all shook their head before Harry threw back his scotch, "Snape." Draco laughed. This continued until it was back to Harry again who was needless to say 'feeling no pain' as was Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Seamus, and Blaise.

Suddenly, Draco announced, "I wanna play truth or dare." Everyone agreed and Blaise went first.

"Seamus, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Are you and Dean a couple or what?" Seamus looked over at Dean and proceeded to make out with him. "I guess that's a yes."

"Hmm, Draco, Truth or Dare?" Seamus asked.

"Truth" Draco answered wisely.

"Are the Slytherins really just a bunch of Death Eaters in training?" Draco went ridged.

"No, not really. I mean most of us are, but even more of us never want to ever get the mark." Seamus nodded.

"Alright, Harry Truth or Dare?" Harry pondered it for a moment.

"In keeping the flow going, truth."

"I overheard Dumbledore talking to Snape saying you've had a hard life and to take it easier on you. Tell us about your childhood."

Harry looked down a tear dribbled down his cheek, but Draco wiped it with his soft but calloused thumb. Harry took a deep breath, "When my parents were murdered by Voldemort," Seamus, Dean, and Neville shuddered, "I was sent to live with the Dursley's; my Aunt and Uncle. I don't remember much about my childhood only that I could never ask questions and I was forced to do all the chores in the house. I slept in a small cupboard under the stairs and would sometimes get locked in there for days with out food or water." This time Harry shuddered, "That's why I hate tight spaces but can fit almost everywhere, that's why I'm so small and thin… I didn't know that I was a wizard until Hagrid tracked up down, broke open the door, and personally handed me my letter. I was so happy then, I wasn't the 'Freak' anymore…ha! Little did I know. But then I met Ron and Hermione they were my very first friends…ever. And I don't even have them now… I don't have anyone now…" Harry's voice broke off.

Draco dismissed the crowd and gathered a weeping Harry in his arms, pressing a slow, tender, and gentle kiss to the smaller boy's lips.

AN: **Yeah! I finally got chapter three out go me! Sorry guys, I had a serious case of writers block, and I'm not happy with this chapter but hey, oh well. Any mistakes are mine…yada yada yada…. THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Oh and I decided against a Mpreg for this story, however I will be writing a different DM/HP fan fiction that does have a mpeg. ALSO! I have two chapters up on TSS and FF.N of my new fic called Abnormal Occurrences, that's a LM/HP story and with a mpreg warning. It full of twists and turns but I like it so far! Ok, thanks! -James**


	5. ‘Tell Draco Goodbye’

Chapter 4

'Tell Draco Goodbye'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. There happy I said it! GRR! Stupid ungrateful…oh! Hi faithful followers::runs away:

"…so am I going to see you after Transfiguration?" Harry asked Draco while walking out of the Great Hall. The two had become close friends after Harry's celebration, although there would still be times when Harry would close down and build his wall back up.

"No, I have to go to see Snape after lunch to work on a new potion and I doubt I'll be done till eight tonight or so."

"Ok, I'll see you at our rooms tonight then." Draco nodded in agreement. "Alright well, I better go. Can't be late for Herbology." As the two newfound friends split directions no one noticed how two figures dressed in pure black robes followed one of the boys out of the castle.

Harry stepped out of the front doors of Hogwarts and slowly started to make his trek towards the Herbology Greenhouse's. Halfway there, Harry felt as if someone was following him. Gripping his wand, the raven-haired boy spun around revealing… no one. 'Merlin, I'm losing it!' Harry thought to himself, turning back and kept walking. He had been feeling like someone was following him all week yet there was never anyone there. Deciding that he had finally went around the bend Harry rushed off to Herbology.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, at around 7:45pm Harry was lounging in his couch with his Charms textbook, attempting to finish his essay. He had all the information down; it was just that he wasn't able to write it in a way that took up two or more feet. Harry drifted off to sleep just as the door was opening.

"Harry?" Draco, tenderly, pressed his lips to the raven-haired boy's, eliciting a soft moan.

"Mmm. Draco?" Harry asked sleepily, wrapping his hand in Draco's shoulder length blonde hair. Harry pulled the taller boy back down for another kiss.

Quickly the kiss turned more passionate. Hands started roaming. And the next thing either of them knew they were pulling apart panting.

"Wait. :pant: We can't. :pant: Not yet." Harry tried to protest although his body was going against him.

Draco, not yet wanting to end this, decided to pull Harry back down in a searing kiss. Moving his tongue over the smaller boy's swollen lips, the Gryffindor finally gave in and opened his mouth to make this kiss more. However as soon as he felt the blonde wizard's hand drift underneath his shirt finding it's way towards a nipple Harry pulled back.

"Stop. Please… I'm not…I'm not ready for this…not after what happened. I'm sorry, I really, really want this just, just not yet." Draco pulled back.

"I'll wait, Harry. But it's not going to get better if you don't talk about it." The smaller boy closed his eyes and one crystal tear slipped from the crease.

"Thank-you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later.

Harry and Draco were in their common room lying on the couch. Well at least Draco was on the couch, while Harry was draped over him.

"Harry, love, what's wrong? You've been acting paranoid the last three days, always looking over your shoulder.

"Sorry, Draco. I don't know why but all last week every time I step out of our dorm, or when I'm passing class I feel like somebody is watching me. I guess it's finally taking its toll. The elder boy lifted his head and pressed his lips to Harry's temple.

"I'm sure it's nothing love."

"It probably is nothing." Harry agreed. "Can we go to the Great Hall? I'm starving!" Draco chuckled and waited for the smaller boy to get up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Harry no longer felt welcome at the Gryffindor table due to Ron and Hermione, he now sat with Draco at the Slytherin table. Although he wasn't exactly welcome there since he was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. Apparently, Draco and his father decided that the younger Malfoy wouldn't be becoming a Death Eater, so he wasn't all that welcome either. However, Draco still received the Slytherin Prince and Malfoy respect. So that's where they were as the evening post came in. A letter brought from an unfamiliar screech owl landed in front of Harry.

"Harry?" Draco questioned. The raven-haired boy shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to open the envelope. Taking out a letter, Harry read:

_-Tell Draco goodbye, Harry_

Harry immediately looked over to the blonde wizard before he felt a tug on his navel. Attempting to drop the letter/portkey before it took him Harry noticed his hand was stuck to it. He only had enough time to yell out portkey before Harry fell into complete darkness. Smacking his head on the cold stone floor of where ever he was before blacking out completely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

MUHAHAHAHA! How do you like that! lol. Sorry, got caught up in the moment. :Looks down in shame: I know I know! I haven't in a long time and when I did the chapter was really short and had a cliffhanger… But think of it this way we're starting to get more HP/DM slash… yeah ok, I'll update sooner… geese. :) REVIEW ALL OF YOU, I COMMAND YOU! Please? –James

**P.S. I started a new story! I have a LM/HP story up that's called Abnormal Occurrences and now I have one chapter of a SS/HP fic up called Oh Baby! Anywhoo, read those if you're interested. **

**TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS: I LOVE YOU GUYS:tear:**


	6. Like That Baby?

1Seeing Red

Ch. 5? 6?...Not sure..lol...is that sad or what!

'_Like That Baby?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I own nothing! YAY GO ME!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness...it was all around him...clogging his lungs, burning his eyes, chilling him to the bone. Harry, still unconscious, was unaware of his surroundings instead memories danced through his head...

:HARRY'S DREAM/MEMORY:

"_Going somewhere Harry?" The man behind me spoke before poking me with his wand, firmly stating "Stupefy." _

_Harry awoke in a small bedroom, my arms and legs were magically strapped down to the bed with light rusted metal shackles. After realizing there was no way Harry could break them, he calmed down and waited for someone to come...something to happen. The raven-haired boy didn't have to wait long._

"_Hello Harry. Didn't expect me did you?" an evil laugh echoed through the empty room. "You know why I brought you here, don't you Harry. You know you're dangerous. You kill everyone by befriending them, then leading them to Voldemort. Now, no one wants you. But don't worry Harry, you can stay here with me." Black horn-rimmed glasses collided with Harry's metal ones, as the tall man leaned down for a forced kiss. Harry tried to get away but couldn't, Harry looked around the room for anything close enough to grab; the walls, covered in stone, held swords, whips, chains and shackles but nothing close enough to help him. But as he took in his surroundings he couldn't help but hope all the devices on the walls were for decoration only. _

"_What's wrong Harry, darling, don't you want to continue what we started during 3rd year?" Harry's eyes widened comically before he turned his head to the side and puked. _

"_P-please...Don't-don't t-touch m-me!" Harry begged. The tall red-haired man laughed before pulling a whip of the wall. Harry tried to pull away but only managed to rip open the burn Uncle Vernon gave him. The raven-haired boy whimpered as Percy came over to him, whip in hand. _

"_You mine Harry. Don't defy me!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Harry woke, screaming bloody murder. He hadn't had a dream/memory since him and Draco had become close but now they were back with vengeance. The raven-haired boy kept his eyes clamped shut tightly; too scared to find out where the port-key dropped him, and for how long he was unconscious. He curled into a tight ball and sobbed, trying not to lose it, though he was not winning the battle. So instead he opted for falling asleep and dreaming of Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HARRY!" Draco yelled as the raven-haired boy attempted to grab him, even though Harry was pulled through the port-key.

Some of the younger students started to scream. "SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled in a low, commanding voice, reminding several 7th years of when a troll was let into the dungeons. "Prefects will lead all students to their dormitories, while Mr. Malfoy comes with me. The Malfoy heir nodded, no one noticing two Gryffindors slip out of the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was asleep on the cold hard floor, when a door appeared and crept open on the opposite side of him.

"Ha-Ree! Haar-ie!" A woman's singsong voice roused the boy to consciousness. "Wakey-Wakey!" The voice called out again. Harry's eyes opened slightly revealing a dull green instead of bright emerald. "Oh Goodie! He'll be so happy!" With that the woman walked out of the door, which disappeared immediately following her leave. Harry stayed silent and still.

He laid there for hours until the sound of a car backfiring got his attention. Sitting up from the cool stone floor, Harry watched as a man appeared, as soon as red hair appeared he looked away.

"Harry, dear what's wrong? Do you not want to see me?" Percy Weasley's voice rang throughout the chamber, which caused Harry to flip to his knees and puke. "No? Well I have a few people that want to see you?" The red-haired man laughed maliciously before lifting his hand, cuing the others to apparate in. Harry, fearful of Death Eaters, attempted to apparate out not thinking of the consequences. He did, however, think about his actions as he felt a thousand white hot knives clawing at his skin.

"Oh Harry. When will you learn you can't apparate out of Hogwarts. Unless, of course, the wards are keyed into your magical signature."

"Her-Hermione? Wait- What? We're still in Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Sweetums," Percy began in a sickening sweet voice. "We found the perfect place to keep you! Salazar Slytherin's bed-chambers. You see, baby, they're unplotable, the wards are the strongest here, no one knows where this place is, and even Dumbledork won't be able to find your magical signature anywhere. In fact, they'll probably just give up looking for you!" Percy caressed Harry's cheek, who pulled away.

"Now Harry, that's no way to treat you're lover!" Percy grinned evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come along Mr. Malfoy, lets go to my office. I think that will be the best place to talk." Dumbledore told Draco, as they walked away from the Great Hall.

Once in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore settled into an overstuffed, crimson chair behind him unkempt cherry wood desk.

"Headmaster, not to sound rude but, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO? Shouldn't we start looking for Harry?" Draco answered after being asked is he wanted a lemon drop or tea.

"Mr. Malfoy, my boy, we are going to do nothing." The old man said glumly.

"WHAT!" Draco jumped out of his olive green upholstered chair before stalking up to the Headmaster. "What do you mean we're going to do nothing?" The twinkle left Dumbledore's eyes.

"There is nothing we can do...the portkey cannot be tracked, we have no idea where Mr. Potter is, not even the Ministry would know where to start looking for him. I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but we'll just have to wait here until a clue pops up." If looks could kill Dumbledore would be dead where he sat.

With one last glare, Draco turned on his heel, capes billowing, and stomped out the door.

'Umph! Well if Dumbledork won't do anything I will!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stalked up to Harry and gave him a death glare before quickly switching the look to one of disgust...it ended up hurting more than the physical abuse...

"W-why are y-you doing t-this?" Harry said into between sobs.

"Why? Why? DAMN YOU HARRY! YOU DON'T KNOW? YOU HONESTLY CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT?" Ron began before Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, we're doing this to you, because of you. You're a murderer!"

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING TOO! HANGING OUT WITH THE FERRET! THAT CROSSED THE LINE HARRY, IT WAS PROOF YOU'RE TURNING DARK! I BET YOU GO AND HAVE TEA WITH MALFOY'S FATHER AND YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Ron spat with disgust while Harry stayed completely still, mostly out of shock.

"He's right Harry. You know he is...We're doing this for your own good. You're to dangerous! I mean, honestly, you've already endangered our lives on countless occasions, you killed Cedric, and Sirius too..." Hermione trailed off, seeming to have an inner war with herself.

Harry, for a moment, thought she was going to see she was wrong but then she leaned in close and spit in his face. Pivoting, Hermione grabbed Ron and left Percy and Harry alone. Harry began to struggle attempting to get away from what he knew would come.

"Like that, baby? Personally, I thought I did a fabulous job brainwashing them." He laughed mercilessly, "They really hate you, you know. Plus, with the Everlasting charm I used they'll hate you forever. Hope you don't mind, do you?" Harry began to silently cry, allowing big crystal tear to roll down his face..

Percy stepped over to the sobbing boy, and pushed him into a lying position before pulling out his wand. "Shh, Harry, dear... We'll have fun! Just like this summer..."

Percy suspended his wand in the air pointing it directly at Harry's face. Then quickly settled over the now shackled boy, resting in between his thighs. Reaching down to press his lips to the smaller boy's, Percy grinded his clothed erection into Harry's pelvis, slowly coaxing Harry's to life. The raven-haired boy let out a sob at his body's reaction, while the red-head worked on stripping him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the Slytherin Common Room, a place where he hadn't been in weeks, Draco pulled Pansy, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory into a small hidden alcove where they could talk without anyone seeing or hearing.

"Drakey? What's up?" Pansy's annoying teasing voice ground at Draco's patience. The girl never really liked him, it was more of an on-going inside joke they had since they understood they were betrothed to one another. Luckily, the contract broke when Draco's mother was killed by Pansy's father during a Death Eater meeting; her death did not effect Malfoy or his father.

Draco looked at the people standing with him, these four had been the only ones to stay loyal to him after he had pledged his allegiance to the light. Draco figured it probably had something to do with the fact that they didn't want to become one of Lord Moldybutt's minions.

"We need to find Harry." Draco stated bluntly.

"You got a plan?" Blaise asked.

"Of couse."

"Okay." The four said in unison. Draco smiled...more loyal than Gryffindors, and less stupid too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

WHADDYA THINK? I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (okay you get the idea) SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED EARLIER! At least for once I have a good excuse ready for them? Good:

1) School is keeping me really busy. I'm taking a Creative Writing course and it involves writing at least three short stories a day plus journal assignments and whatever homework... so needless to say I'm starting to lose my muse.

2) I going Virtual Hogwarts (lol, I know I'm obsessed) which has me doing role plays for every class...DAMN I STILL HAVE TO DO TODAYS! Anyways, once again I don't have much time to write before my hands cramp up.

3) I still need to find a job...I swear they take one look at me and send me out...ignorant jerks::growls:

4) I'm in the Gay/Straight Alliance again and we do a lot of work, plus for some reason I told my art teacher I's help out painting school murals so now I'm staying after school to do that!

5) I'm revamping my ENTIRE Abnormal Occurrences story...I went back and re-read it and was like, "EWW!" LOL.

Ok I think that's all of them, oh yeah TSS isn't running :tear, so that puts a damper of my muses' and I's relationship. LOVE YA! REVIEW! - James

p.s. 62 more days til I graduate! YAY! You'll get updates like every other day when I'm out of school, so you should be happy too!

:I am happy, hope your happy too: gotta love Bowie! LoL -JAMES!


	7. My Heaven

Seeing Red

Chapter 7

My Heaven

Disclaimer-

Harry, Draco, and other minor characters sing: You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys…you don't own me…

Ooookay enough of that.

Oh well, all in good fun, I don't own anything, so don't sue! In fact I'm back on my old computer (the one with 16 colors and no sound) because my new one contracted a virus… :tear:

_The Dailey Prophet:_

**Malfoy Heir Announces Engagement! **

By: Alicia Dimatteo

Hogsmeade

Draco Malfoy, son of prominent ministry worker Lucius Malfoy, announced his engagement yesterday to fellow student Mandy Brocklehurst, who happens to be a Ravenclaw in the same year as young Mr. Malfoy.

It seems that yesterday while out on a date together Draco Malfoy proposed with a platinum antique, Art Deco style, emerald-cut 3.41carat diamond engagement ring.

Miss. Brocklehurst, soon to be Malfoy, comes from a wealthy pure-blood family currently living just outside of Airdrie, Scotland in their family's manor.

While Draco Malfoy was not available for comment, Miss. Brocklehurst stated, "Draco and I are so happy that the day that we can show are love to the world draws near. We've both wanted this for a long time."

This reporter wishes them the best of luck.

"So, Harry what do you think? If you want I can read more articles. I've got one from Witches Weekly, another from The Quibbler, another from The Common Wizard, and two from Wiz-"

"Stop! Just stop it!" Harry yelled from his position strapped to the bed. He tried to curl into himself, only managing to bend his knees and elbows slightly before the chains stopped his movement.

'How? How could Draco do this? He told me he'd wait! He said that he'd wait!' The raven-haired boy thought as he let a sob escape his mouth. 'No! No! No! No! NO!'

A warm haze began to drift over Harry's vision, a blanket of safety wrapped around him. To everyone, the boy was slipping into a catatonic state, but to Harry he was going in to his own sort of Heaven: a place where no one could hurt him, a place where he was loved and cherished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ron!"

"Hello Mione! Have you talked to Percy this week?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if he needed us to go down to Salazar's Chambers to help destroy Potter."

"Didya say it loud enough Mione?"

"Oh seriously Ron! There's no one here! I already checked the area! Do you honestly think I would talk so freely about where we've stashed the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Sorry, just trying to be careful you know? I don't exactly fancy being expelled." Ron grinned over at Hermione who gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know too. Sorry for snapping at you." With that the two continued their journey to Gryffindor tower, neither noticing the dark figure hidden deep within the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Slytherin common room was bustling with excitement. So much so that even the dank dungeon walls seemed to hum with anticipation. One brave 4th year decided to act on it.

She stepped up to an occupied chair. "Draco? Is it true? Are you really engaged to Mandy Brocklehurst?" She grinned at him slyly.

"What!" The blonde roared. "Where did you get that sodding idea?" The girl flinched and took a step back.

"A-all the pa-pers… th-that's what they're saying. They e-even have a pic-picture." The girl thrust the Daily Prophet into the Malfoy Heir's hands.

Malfoy glanced down at the paper spotting the infamous engagement picture almost instantly; there he was standing there with Mandy Brocklehurst latched onto him arm, smiling and flashing her 'engagement' ring. Draco skimmed the article before throwing it into the flames of a near, lit, fireplace.

Turning on his heel the blonde stormed out of the common room, where he had taken to spending his time, no matter the risks, intent on going to his and Harry's room…a place he had gone into only once since his raven-haired beauty was port-keyed away three days ago. It just didn't feel right without Harry being there too. However as he turned the corner leading into the corridor that held his and Harry's room, he found himself slamming into a hard figure and landing flat on his arse.

"Draco? Thank Merlin, I've been banging on the portrait to your room for ten minutes now!"

"B-Blaise?"

"Yeah come on we need to call a meeting!"

"Why?" Draco questioned, clearly confused.

"I know where Harry is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise, Draco, Pansy, Vincent, and Gregory sat on the couches of Harry and Draco's rooms. Silence permeated the air after Blaise finished telling the rest of the group what he overheard while walking the 7th floor corridors.

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight…no offense Draco…" The blonde sneered at her. "You were frolicking around, or whatever you do, when you came upon two thirds of the Golden Trio talking about their missing piece and where they have him stashed!" By the end of her question, Pansy was screeching.

"You got it…but I wasn't frolicking!"

"Shut up Blaise. What are we waiting for let's go get him!"

"Calm down Pansy. We can't go rushing in there just yet. For one, we don't know who else played part in the kidnapping. I doubt either Weasel or Granger have the means or ability to get an illegal port-key. Second, we don't know if they have any guards. And third, which is our biggest problem, WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SALAZAR'S CHAMBERS ARE!" Draco stated rationally… albeit passionately.

"That's easy, we just have to ask Professor Snape. I heard him grumbling one day about having to go all the way to Slazar's Chambers just to get the powdered horn of a Romanian Longhorn dragon." Everyone turned to Vincent, shock apparent on their faces.

"Alright. We'll go see him tonight, after he makes his rounds." The group nodded to Draco's request. But before they left Pansy voiced one last question.

"So Draco what's up with you and Brockhurst?"

"Out! OUT!" The all laughed, already knowing that the picture had been a set up. In fact, Mandy had run up to Draco while he was at Hogsmeade attempting to take his mind off of Harry, latched onto his arm and smiled. She stayed like that for a few moments before grinning at Draco and taking off again.

Pansy, Blaise, Vince, and Greg said their quick goodbyes before leaving Draco to his devices.

The blonde walked over to his and Harry's bathroom before drawing himself a steaming hot bath. 'Harry…I hope your okay…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the long wait, and the poorly written short chapter, but I'm so drugged up on meds right now you should just be happy that I'm updating at all. You see apparently my stressful environment decided to kick my hyperthyroidism into high gear and now I have Graves Disease. As if I didn't have enough to deal with. But oh well, this is life. Anywhoo, once again I apologize. I am not happy at all with this chapter but I thought that you guys deserved an update, so here it is.  Anywhoo, two more weeks of going to school, then a move back to CT, and you'll be getting updates like there is no tomorrow.  Alrighty I'm done talking now, so review! I promise the next chapter will be a lot better, and it'll show a lot more Harry, and his way of coping. Toodles!

**-James **

**p.s. REVIEW! **


	8. Herbal Tea Fantasy'

Seeing Red Chapter 7 'Herbal Tea Fantasy'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: No, No, I do not claim ownership to Harry Potter & Co., or paper plates, post it notes, or those cool game things where you twist the knobs and a line appears...what are those called? Sketch a something? Anywhoo...on with the show!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: okay I would like to remind everyone that Harry went into his own little world last chapter so now his subconscious is projecting what he wishes his life was like. So he's kinda dreaming...does that make sense? Well, hopefully you understand. So yeah...that's it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The lone click of heeled dragonhide boots reverberated through the cavernous dungeon hallway as Professor Severus Snape, Potion Master, briskly walked toward his bed chambers.

It was well past midnight before the onyx eyed wizard was released from the Headmaster's office, having been reporting on Death Eater activities in the area surrounding Hogsmeade. Leaving only longing for his warm bed, a cup of herbal tea doused with a more 'recreational' potion.

So it was in this state of mind Severus Snape received the shock of having five of his sixth year Slytherins huddled together in front of his portrait door.

"Sev!" Draco called to his Godfather, smiling at the scowl he received for the nickname.

"Draco, Miss. Parkinson, Zambini, Goyle, Crabb. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"It would probably be best if we continued this conversation inside...please, sir." Pansy replied with conviction.

The Potions Professor nodded and whispered his password to the portrait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry? Come here!" The sweet sound of a mother's voice moved through the air as if on a swift breeze.

A small child of only six years open his eyes which still stung from staring at the bright sky too long; painting splotches of color in his vision.

"Mummy? I'm coming!" He stood up on thin leg and raced over to his mother's voice, practically dancing in the wildflowers that accented this grassy meadow.

The child jumped into his mother's waiting arms twirling him around, laughter filling the air. The woman brought her child back down to the ground and brushed his raven colored locks out of his flushed, smiling face.

"Harry dear, your father and I have the picnic set up. Are you ready to eat now or do you want to play some more?" The mother, a cheery, beautiful woman in her late twenties with chestnut hair and the same startling emerald eyes as her son asked said child while attempting to wipe some of the dirt that was decorating his face.

"Play some more! Mummy? Can Connor and Caleb play too?"

The woman smiled and chuckled, "No sweetie their still much too little to play with their great big brother yet."

Harry stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. His twin little brothers were only just over a year old but he was tired of waiting for them to 'get big' so that they could play together.

"Tell you what. How about you we go and eat some lunch and then later you and Padfoot can play together?"

"Uncle Siri's here? Uncle Remmy too?" The small child asked while jumping up and down with his arms raised, obviously wanting to be held. His mother complied.

"Yes, Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Grandma and Grandpa Potter, and Aunt Minnie and Uncle Albus are all here. Do you remember why?"

"Is my Birfday! I'm this many!" Harry exclaimed holding up five fingers instead of six.

Lilly corrected him, then carried him over towards where the picnic had been set up, noticing with a grin that Harry kept his fingers raised and stared at them with determination as if once he looked away they would change. She placed her son on the ground mindful of his hands and watched as her son scampered over to his Uncle Siri and yelled, 'Uncle Siri! I'm this many today!' and held up his hands, which somewhere along the way were switched to seven.

"I can't believe it's been six years, Lils." James said as he walked over to his wife, carrying a squirming one year old in each arm.

"I know. I-" Lilly was cut off by the squeals of laughter coming from Harry as he rode around on Padfoot's back.

"Mummy! Daddy! Watch!" The emerald eyed boy called to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Percy!" The youngest Weasley son called as him and Hermione entered the sitting room of Salazar's Quarters.

"Ron! Shut up will you? They could probably hear you calling at the other end of the castle." Ron looked to the floor sheepishly.

"Sorry Percy, I just got excited."

"What are you doing out in the sitting room? Your normally in the bedroom whenever we stop by." Hermione questioned, more curious than concerned.

"Oh. I'm not in there because Harry's in some whacked out state and it's just not fun to play with him when I don't even think he's aware of it." Percy stated waving his hand in a dismissing manner. "Sorry, I'm just concerned about this paper I need to write for work. You know planning it out in my head."

"Really? What's the topic?" Hermione questioned, totally disregarding the fact that there is something wrong with Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in Severus' Rooms...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stunned silence. That would be the best way to describe the blanket of tense silence that currently covered the inhabitants of Severus Snape's chambers.

"You see Professor Snape, you have to show us where Salazar Slytherin's Bedchambers are. Worst thing that can happen is that Potter isn't there. But what if he is?" Blaise was the first to brave a sentence.

"Do you even hear yourself? Your saying precious Potter's friends kidnapped the Boy-Who-Lived, stashed him in Slytherins Chambers, framed Draco's engagement, and have managed to perfectly execute all of this so it can't be linked back to them. If you weren't part of my house you would all have a month's worth of detentions for wasting my time. Now get ou-"

"Sev, PLEASE! I am asking you not only as a Malfoy, a student of your house, and the son of one of your closest friends during your years at Hogwarts, not to mention your godson to please help me find Harry. If it turns out he's not there...I'll come down here after my classes are over to make the potions needed for the infirmary...please Sev...I have to find him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DONE! I hope you liked it! I know it's kinda confusing with the jumping around and Harry's catatonic state dream thing. Anywhoo, REVIEW! please :)

-James 


	9. Precious Bundles’

Seeing Red

Chapter 9

'Precious Bundles'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. If I did you would all praise my name in the streets and fawn over me like the god I am, and send me food...o0o...foooooood. Damn now I'm really hungry. Good job guys! I BLAME YOU!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

START... NOW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Run!

Faster!

Don't let him fall...

Don't trip!

FASTER!

Don't hold too tight!

Run!

Heavy breathing, a pounding heartbeat, and his own thoughts sounded loudly through Draco's head, causing all outside noises to seem distant and faded. All he knew was that he _had_ to reach the infirmary. Harry _had_ to be cared for. He **_had_** to be saved. Nothing else mattered. Only Harry.

He reached the Hospital Wing, kicking open the large oak doors with a resounding bang as they connected with stone walls. As quickly and gently as possible the blonde haired Slytherin lay Harry, bleeding and broken, on one of the sterile hospital beds. Poppy Pomfrey ran out of her office tying the cloth rope that held her baby blue flowered night robe together before stopping dead in her tracks when her vision met the sight of a gaunt, bloodied and bruised Harry Potter. A glare from Malfoy, worthy of a Snape, set her back in motion. She motioned the Slytherin to a different bed before waving her wand in a practiced motion, sterilizing the Hospital Ward. Quickly moving into 'Professional Medical Witch' mode she began healing the wraithlike child in front of her. Behind her however was a different story...

Draco lay silently on the starchy hospital cot, reliving the sounds of Harry's screams, the smells of Harry's blood and Percy's sperm, the sight of Harry's dead eyes clawing at his soul, and the feel of Harry's limp body; slippery with blood and other unknown substances...reliving the way the hair on his skin rose when he heard the first scream...the way his very being shivered when he realized who was making those gut wrenching sounds...the way his heart crumbled when he thought Harry was already dead...the same way his stomach fell to his knees...the way he fell to his knees...

.:Flashback:.

Percy strode through the ornate cherry wood door that connected the bedroom to the sitting room. Stalking up to Harry he viciously turned the raven haired boy towards him and soundly slapped him on the cheek.

"Wake up Harry dear... I'm bored and I want to play with my little toy...my little boy-toy..." Percy whispered in a sing-song manner.

When the boy made no outward signs of having heard Percy, the red-headed man began to grow agitated. "Harry, wake up." No sign of movement. "Harry! Wake up!" Nothing. "HARRY WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" When the emerald eyed boy still made no movement Percy was livid. Stalking over to his wall of 'toys' the once Gryffindor Prefect grabbed his triple braided leather whip and began to take his frustration out on Harry's emaciated body.

When said body flinched and said boy began to scream out in pain, Percy was so delighted he never heard the commotion that broke out one room over. In fact, he was so happy playing his 'toy' he didn't notice something was off until a slender yet firm hand gripped his wrist painfully stopping the whip before it cracked over Harry's face. His hazel eyes dancing in fury looked to the left where a intimidating Severus Snape met his gaze with one of utter loathing and disgust. Seconds later he was magically bound watching as none other than Draco Malfoy ran off with his favorite boy toy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Papa?" A raven-haired, emerald-eyed child tugged on his father's midnight blue robes. "Papa?" He repeated, smiling when his father's face finally turned toward him having gotten his attention.

"Hey Harry." Was his fathers tired responce.

"Papa, is mum okay?" His father's face lit up at the mention of Lily.

"Yes, my son. Don't worry. She's fine." He sat up from his position slouched on the couch and pulled his ten year old son into his arms.

"So everything went well?" Harry asked curiously as he buried his face into the crook of his father's neck.

"Yes. The medi-witch says three days of bed rest and some nutrient potions but after that she'll be as good as new..." James pulled back and looked at his son with a huge grin slapped on his face. "How's it feel to have a baby sister?"

Harry grinned back. "Truthfully, Papa, as long as Connor and Caleb start bugging her instead of me I'll be the happiest kid alive." They both chuckled at the thought of all the trouble the twins get into.

"Well come on. I'm sure, your mother needs saving from Padfoot and Moony. Just as I'm sure that your eager to meet little Audrey."

Both father and son walked into the bedroom where Lilly was resting and Audrey, the newest addition to the Potter family, was cradled in Remus' arms and Sirius was cooing over her. Harry walked over to his baby sister and two uncles.

Remus handed the precious bundle over to her father who knelt down so Harry could better see Audrey. The raven haired boy stood on his tip toes to get his first look at the baby. His first thought being that his sister was the perfect mix of both of his parents. She had their mother's face shape, their father's nose, she still had the blue eyes all baby's were born with but you could tell that they were going to be hazel like their fathers. And there at the top of her tiny head was a tuft of their mother's chestnut-red colored hair.

Suddenly Harry felt a slap of pain across his chest, quickly followed by the feeling of running blood. The raven haired child closed his eyes only to open them and see a tall red-headed man bringing back a whip readying to hit him again. As the blinding pain took over his body Harry could do nothing but scream before he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIME'S UP! PENCILS DOWN! Short...I know...hush! At least I'm updating. Sorry about the delay. I've been spending this past week getting ready for my move and the subsequent trip to Europe. YAY:) But anywhoo, hoped you like the chapter. I finally got to the infamous rescue scene. :) But yeah...I'm off to go do something with my life...I'll figure out what it is when I do it...shush.

REVIEW!

-James


	10. Repercussions'

Seeing Red

Chapter 10

'Repercussions '

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: Thou shall not steal…so I'm just borrowing without permission… don't sue me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco woke to the sounds of starchy linens rubbing against each other. At first, he didn't move… too busy trying to figure out why he felt like he's been sleeping upright in a chair, but the second he heard a soft whimper all of his memories flew back to him: Harry. Harry hurt. Hospital. _PERCY. _

With that thought Draco leapt up from the chair he had been sleeping in and rapidly moved over towards Harry.

Harry.

The small raven-haired boy was currently curling in on himself attempting to escape from the pain that was wreaking havoc all over his body, whimpering each time he stretched a newly healed wound.

Draco cautiously moved his hand out to touch his lovers shoulder, "Baby?" he asked softly.

Harry turned his head to face the Slytherin boys'. Draco nearly cried at the broken look Harry's emerald eyes held.

"D-Draco?" Harry's dry throat cracked. "Th-Thank you… for s-saving m-me… a-again." The raven-haired boy cracked a weak smile.

"Anytime baby… anytime. But be more careful from now on… you- you really scared me Harry."

"I was scared too Drake." The blonde wizard gently pulled Harry into his arms, kissing him gently on his temple.

"I love you baby." Draco whispered as Harry fell into an exhausted sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later Harry was released from the Hospital Wing on Dumbledore's demand. Draco nearly laughed when the headmaster told Harry that the infirmary was too unguarded to be safe for him. So Monday morning Draco carried Harry back to their rooms and helped him get settled in… that when the first repercussions of the trauma Harry went through made themselves known.

Harry was lying on the couch near the fire finishing up some essays that he insisted he was going to do even though his professors didn't require it, when Draco, who was gathering a few books to do a bit of research, suddenly dropped a large tome fell from its resting place to the ground. The result was a loud reverberating crack which had Harry jumping up from the couch, curling in on himself and backing into a corner; whimpering…pleading not to be hit.

Draco knew right then that he would kill Percy Weasley even if it was the last thing he'd ever do.

Rushing over to the spot where Harry was trying to hide Draco gathered the struggling boy in his arms, holding him tightly and whispering into his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's p.o.v.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud slam echoed through my head sending me to my feet before I backed myself into a corner. I knew I had done it now. I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the pain I was sure I would feel. I knew that this was only a reflex for me but as soon as my eyelids shut I felt my body grow heavy and tired, my heart rate sped up, and my reflexes take over.

Flashes of Percy towering over me with whatever new toy he had flipped through my mind. I felt the pain of every single lash of the whip, my skin tearing when he used barbed wire to tie me down to the bed, blood running down my thighs after every brutal rape. Just when I thought my body would give out, a soothing presence washed over my body…bringing my mind back to reality.

Draco.

Draco was holding me in his arms, rubbing circles on my back whispering his love into my ear. I began to notice the warmth of the nearby fire, the stone underneath me, the smell of cinnamon and vanilla along with a sent so purely Draco that my mind finally registered that I was safe; safe in Draco's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco's p.o.v.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt Harry begin to relax in my arms, his breathing evening out, his heart slowing down. It took only seconds to realize he had fallen asleep. I pulled back slightly to look down onto his angelic face. He had been through so much at such a young age. He deserves the world yet he only asks to be cared for… I leaned down to brush my lips across his. It was a promise. A promise to always be there for him, to care for him… even- even if I have to do something he doesn't particularly like.

I gathered my sleeping raven into my arms before bringing him upstairs and settling him into bed. I pulled the curtains closed, blocking out the afternoon sun. Kissing his lips a final time, I spelled off the lights and returned downstairs to finish up my research project.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just past five in the evening when I heard a knock on the portrait door. A small charmed sheet of parchment framed up on the wall, directly next to the door had the name Master Severus Snape elegantly scrawled in calligraphy; notifying me that the professor was on the other side of the door.

I let the professor in before calling a house elf for some tea and sitting down near the fire place.

"So what can I do for you Professor Snape?" I questioned once the tea had arrived.

"I came to see how things are going. How Potter is adjusting and how you are adjusting to Potter."

I sighed, "Harry… had a… episode today." I proceeded to tell him the story and sip my tea. When I finished we both sat in silence until a gut wrenching scream pulled us from our thoughts.

Fearing the worst, Severus and I ran up the steps to the bedroom. We both noticed immediately that Harry was not on the bed or the floor. Racing around we quickly searched the room, my heart clenching a bit tighter every time I checked a place and didn't find Harry.

Reaching under the bed, my finger tips brushed something furry. Quickly I grabbed it and pulled it towards me. Severus spelled on the lights and moved over to where I sat staring in shock at the small winged kitten shaking in fear on my lap.

"A Hartellum." I heard Severus announce in a shocked voice. "Been extinct for centuries. How?"

Looking down at the small black kitten in my lap, wondering where it came from. However as soon as I took in its eyes I knew.

"Harry?" The kitten looked up at me before shifting back to human form. A raven-haired wizard now sat in my lap looking at me with the same startling green eyes.

"Drake?" He responded quietly, "I woke up and it was so dark… I was scared and I couldn't find you… and… and-"

"Shh, baby. It's alright. I was just downstairs talking to Professor Snape. I promise I won't ever go anywhere without telling you… I promise." Draco combed through Harry's wild hair using his fingers, hoping it would soothe the troubled teen. It did. And for the second time that day Draco Malfoy found himself with an armful of sleeping Harry.

The blonde wizard smiled down on his sleeping raven before putting the boy back on the bed and spelling all but one light off. Motioning Snape towards the sitting room they both went back downstairs to their now cold tea.

"You see Severus? I don't know what to do? Should I make him talk about his experience? Should I just hold him? Comfort him?" Malfoy questioned exasperation apparent on his face.

"This is exactly why I came to see you. Harry, right now, is in a fragile state of mind. I wouldn't be surprised if he's having flashbacks of his experience. Truthfully, in my opinion, I think you should try to carry on as normally as you can. If he has an… episode… as you called it, then comfort him. But I wouldn't coddle him. I don't think that's what he needs. As for making him talk about it, he may not be ready for you to know everything he's been through. It is possible that he feels ashamed of what happened or maybe he feels like he deserved it." The onyx-eyed professor replied calmly.

"So how do I find out? I mean he can't move on if he thinks he deserved it! I can't move on if he feels that way! And if he doesn't talk to me then who should he talk to? Hmm? His arsehole friends aren't exactly about to come running to his rescue!" The tension in Draco's body rose with every word until his arms were flying about as he ranted.

"Draco Malfoy, calm down. You aren't going to help Potter if you keep acting like that. What I do think you should do is have Harry talk to someone. I agree that he can't move on if he keeps everything pent up. Maybe McGonagall or Dumbledore will be willing…" Snape's voice trailed off as he thought about other candidates.

"Do you think maybe you could speak to him?" At the look of utter loathing on the Potions Master's face Draco continued quickly. "I mean you're the only one I really trust besides for Harry. And I know that you won't let Harry get off easy and blame himself. You'll actually help him… I don't think that Dumbledore or McGonagall will do that. Besides you're fully qualified to do so, I mean you have a muggle degree in psychology… neither Dumbledore or McGonagall have that. And do you really want _Dumbledore_ helping Harry with matters of the mind… I mean the old coot can barely keep track of all his snitches let alone somebody else's…" Draco trailed off and gave his Professor a 'plllleeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssse?' look.

"Fine." Snape grunted out before gathering up his robe and storming out of Harry and Draco's rooms.

Draco smiled at the door before walking upstairs and climbing into bed with Harry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sooo? What did you think? Sorry about the long delay but I've finally moved back to CT and went on my trip to Europe. It was soooooooooooooooo beautiful. I had such a great time. I swear as soon as I have the money I want to move to Salzburg. It was just…ugbgjbsauhg… there just aren't words to describe it! Yeah. BUT anywhoo, review! It makes me happy! Alrighty, toodles!

REVIEW…you know you want to!

-James


	11. A Means to an End

Seeind Red

Chapter 11

'A Means to an End'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter and/or Co. I just wish I did, please don't sue me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been five months. Five long months since Harry had been rescued from Percy's clutches. Five months since he had started his weekly therapy sessions with Snape. Five months since Draco finally had his Harry back. And things were finally getting back to normal… not that things were ever normal for the two boys.

Although Harry had only just begun to truly heal from his experience in Salazar's Chambers, he had finally opened up to Draco and told him everything. He was still continuing his sessions with Professor Snape and while the animosity was no longer there the two men were still no where close to being friends.

The school year was almost over and somehow Harry had miraculously been able to keep up with his studies and would not have to repeat the year; something of which he was very thankful for.

Percy's, Ron's and Hermione's trial had just recently wrapped up and while Ron and Hermione had been sentenced to 1500 hours of community service at St. Mungo's, Percy was still waiting to hear his sentence, though right now it looked like 35-50 years in Azkaban. Harry had not attended any of the trials but instead supplied a pensive of his memories. Draco, on the other hand, hadn't missed a court date.

And this is where we are left, three days before the announcement of Percy's sentencing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Harry lay cuddled up on the couch of their own private dorm; Draco lying on his back his head propped up on some pillows, with Harry nestled in between Drays legs his head resting against the blonde Slytherin's chest.

Harry hmmed quietly, drawing patterns onto Drays stomach with his finger tip as the blonde rested quietly, just enjoying Harry.

"Harry?" He questioned quietly, not wanting to mess up the moment.

"Hmmm?" The raven-haired beauty answered.

"Are you nervous about Percy's sentencing?" Harry immediately froze up.

"Do we have to talk about it Drake?"

"No Baby we don't. I just thought I'd ask." Draco replied looking a little put out.

Harry sighed, "I am Drake… I am so scared that he'll be let off or something will happen. He'll come back for me…I know he will." By the end of the sentence his voice was trembling.

Draco wrapped his arms around his Harry, kissing his temple. "I won't let him near you Baby… I promise."

Harry looked up his eyes swimming in unshed tears. "Make me forget Drake…Show me that it can be beautiful…not the way he did it to me…"

Draco looked Harry in the eyes shocked. "Ar-are you sure Harry? I don't mind waiting…"

"No, I'm ready…I need you to." Harry replied, confident in his decision.

Draco smiled at his Harry before lifting his head up and pressing his lips against his raven-haired boyfriend's. "I'll make it perfect for you Harry."

"It already will be Drake… you won't have to do anything but be there…" Draco smiled before switching his and Harry's positions on the couch so that now he was on top.

Leaning down again, Draco kissed Harry hard. It was a promise of more to come, one of passion and love…which is exactly how he made love to Harry that night.

And right before he fell asleep, Draco whispered into his Baby's ear, "I love you, Harry."

Even in his sleep Harry snuggled closer to the blonde Slytherin, absorbing all the love he could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so it's short, and cheesy, and wayyyyy to fluffy. But I figured that after all that has happened to Harry, he needs a little fluff!

Anywhoo, SORRY about not updating in FOREVER! Pleeeaaaassssssee forgive me, I have had serious writers block with this story plus! I go to class from 9am-5pm five days a week now. And I'm job hunting soo, I'm busy busy!

But yeah I hoped you liked it, now REVIEW! PLEASE?

-James


	12. ‘The Final Chapter of an Old Ending or C

Seeing Red

Chapter 12

'The Final Chapter of an Old Ending or Chapter One of a New Beginning'

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke to the feeling of sunlight warming his face, strong arms wrapped around his torso and the gentle swaying of a rising and falling chest. Blinking wearily the emerald-eyed young-man, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rested his chin on his lover's sternum. Harry smiled as he watched Draco, deep in slumber.

It was mid-July, just a week and a half from Harry's seventeenth birthday, and he already knew it would be the best one yet. You see, when Percy was sentenced to only 15 years in Azkaban Draco knew he had to bring Harry somewhere that he would feel safe. So using what little was left from his savings the blonde-haired wizard purchased a quaint villa on the southern coast of Greece just by Aghios Stefanos. So far the two young men had spent all of their summer there, and to Harry... it was paradise.

The villa had quickly become their home… both male's personal belongings filling up the spaces that were cold and impersonal. They had spent a week painting each room different warm shades, putting up photos, and buying a bit of furniture. Draco had a bit of adjusting, what with all the muggle appliances and such, but he quickly adapted and even started enjoying some of the more mundane activities; such as weeding the vegetable garden and straightening up the living room. Neither was looking forward to leaving their wonderful home in order to return to Hogwarts for their final year. But both knew it was a necessity if they desired to continue living well.

Hearing the laughter of children outside, Harry returned to reality and pressed his lips against his intendeds, fantasizing about filling up the other three bedrooms with his and Draco's children.

The raven-haired boy smirked as his silver-eyed companion slowly woke and began returning the kiss. Maybe another year at Hogwarts wouldn't be too bad… not if it means coming back here after graduation. Harry smiled softly before snuggling into his love's side and going back to bed. As sleep enclosed him he gave one last wicked smirk when he heard…

"Baby you did not just wake me up like that just to go back to sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you all liked the story! Sorry for how long some of my updates took… especially this one. Writer's Block's a bitch. Anywhoo, I hope you enjoyed the overly sappy ending. And for any that care, Abnormal Occurrences is on hold until I can revamp it.

Also, I will be continuing with Oh Baby shortly.

AND! I have ANOTHER story coming out as I have finish with this one. I'm not certain who the pairing will be as it won't show up until the sequel, but here's a little taste for you….

Prologue

The sounds of an overused engine reverberated off of the surrounding trees of Werik Forest, early this morning of November 1st; Animals scampered into their burrows, birds took to the skies, and even the few crickets that were still awake silenced their song.

A dark brown vehicle came to a quick, screeching stop at the edge of the forest before an abnormally large man clambered out of the driver's side door pulling a rather lumpy looking blanket behind him. Rushing into the woods, the man moved quickly onto the bank of Werik River, throwing the blanket into the water, causing a great splash… and the sound of a child's fearful cry…

This story is untitled as of yet, but should be appearing within the next few months. Check my bio for details. Anywhoo… REVIEW!

-James


End file.
